Tsubomi
Tsubomi and Miyuki Amahane are twins sisters,they are the protagonists of Sweety! Aikatsu!. Story Tsubomi and Miyuki are twins sisters,they share the same tastes, the same birthday and the same unlimited love for idols. They are just a little bit different of their face but are exactly the same: they have a teddy bear,he is light brown Tsubomi's one has a red ribbon necklace with a medallion at the middle who is writed Andy and Miyuki's one has a light blue ribbon necklace and a medallion who is writed Yuki,they love Sweet Lolita brands,they love patisseries and the boys they love are bestfriends and are almost the same! (like them). They and their parents with Hikaru and Hiro when they was small go to a field of mountains and their mother who is nammed Kuroki go playing with them on the flowerbeds. Tsubomi and Miyuki where running trough the flowerbeds and find at the left side of the mountains a little shop called 100% Cute a shop full of Sweet Lolita clothing,its since this day they love Sweet Lolita clothing. One day they find a warehouse and notice its writed on a nameplate Falling Stars Agency a new agency who is searching fresh idols and like the academies had "school dresses",the director of the agency tells them he is sure they have a great potential and find them a manager. Then Tsubomi and Miyuki registered at the agency and starts their new lives as idols and their manager find them an audition but separatly,but they don't want it because they want to do it together because they are twins and they are friends,the director of the agency find this idea great and decided to Tsubomi and Miyuki create a group. Miyuki find a Sweet Lolita brand shop called Fantasy Doll and the top designer is Shiroi Kuroka and decided to create for them two unit dresses. Tsubomi and Miyuki had a niece nammed Kumoi she has a light brunette long hair and light brown eyes,she likes to play with them. Appearance Tsubomi has a rigid long pink hair and four circle-like streaks at the bottom of her hair and at the middle of her face,she has sky blue eyes,she wear casual clothes: she wears a long white dress with spring flower prints,a denim mini-vest and vivid pink ballerina shoes. Miyuki has a curly long pink hair,she has sky blue eyes,she also wear casual clothes: a short dress with a white silk top with flower and light blue ribbon at the sleeves,a deep blue skirt with flower prints, white silk tights and deep blue ballerina shoes. They wear a pink lipstick. Personnality Tsubomi is cheerful,kind and gentle,she is really friendly she likes to make everyone happy,she is kind an happy-go-lucky girl. Miyuki is a little shy ,she is confident and friendly,she likes to wear feminine clothes but don't want to show it,she is bubbly,cool and calm. Etymology Tsubomi means flower bud. Miyuki means deep snow. Trivia *'Birthday': 24th of April *'Zodiac Sign': Aries *'Blood Type': AB *'Ages': 14 (Tsubomi) & 15 (Miyuki) *'Favorite Foods':Waffles,Chicken soup,strawberry shortcakes,macarons,nikumans,gyozas and sushis. *'Disliked Food': Udon *'Favorite Colors': Bonbon Pink and Sky Blue. *'Favorite Songs': Sweet World and Love Flower. *'Favorite Brands': Fantasy Doll,100% Cute,Sweet Rainbow,Marble Lily. *'Favorite Number': 9 (Tsubomi) & 11 (Miyuki) *'Favorite Flowers': Roses (Tsubomi) & Jasmina Flowers (Miyuki) *'Favorite Musics': Classic Music *'Favorite Dance': Ballet *'Favorite Jewels': Jade (Tsubomi) & Sapphire (Miyuki) *'Favorite Instruments': Flute and Saxophone *'Auras': Tsubomi: Pink candies, teacups,pink roses,teddy bears, shortcakes,dolls,bonbon pink roses and bonbon pink translucid vines. **Miyuki: Blue candies,biscuits,white teddy bears,sky blue roses,dolls, macarons and sky blue transclucid vines. *'Autographs': Tsubomi and Miyuki write their name in Hiragana and draw a little teddy bear at the left side. *'Favorite style': Sweet Lolita **Miyuki is a cool type persons but in her room it has lots of embroidered cushions,silk,lolita clothing,sweet colors and also lots of teddy bears (and Yuki) and baby dolls. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Archive